ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Slumber Partay
Slumber PartayTitle is the Season 2, premiere of I Didn't Do It. Overview Lindy tries to throw an epic slumber party with Delia and Jasmine but her plans land the three best friends on the other side of the law. Meanwhile, Logan helps Garrett turn his family garage into their own man cave and the two wind up getting trapped inside by a wild animal. Story The episode starts off with the gang outside Rumble Juice, when they find out its under new management - Betty LeBow. Lindy talks to Jasmine and Delia about her slumber party, and both Jasmine and Delia don't want to go, because they usually go wrong, but the girls agree to go. In Lindy's bedroom, the girls have done everything on Lindy's list and they start talking about boys, Delia says she likes a group of guys and Lindy asks Jasmine who she likes and she smiles, thinking about Logan. Delia says his name and Jasmine starts denying her feelings for Logan, then Logan says hes going to Garrett's house and leaves. Jasmine then starts acting nervously about Logan, making Lindy possibly a bit suspicious that Jasmine likes Logan. Then, at Garrett's house, in the garage, he and Logan are cleaning the room and they start hearing something outside and start freaking out and the animal attacks Logan, so they hide in Garrett's pet's cage. Garrett asks Logan how they became friends, and he said its because Garrett has cool things, making Garrett upset, however, Logan says its actually because of when they were both in elementary school, Garrett gave Logan a slice of pizza, which is how they became best friends. Lindy gets Jasmine and Delia to do a prank to make the slumber party more fun, so they toilet paper Jasmine's teacher's house, but the cops find them. In the cop car, Lindy takes the blame and the police man lets them off with a warning. Back in Garrett's garage, the next day, the boys wake up and find out that the wild animal was actually a squirrel. The boys exit the garage, but Logan goes back in to get his phone and finds a bear, freaks out and runs out. In the final scene, in rumble Juice, Lindy and Delia are talking and Jasmine walks in and said she aced her test. The teacher walks in and tells the girls that he found out what they did to his house, cause he has surveillance cameras, busting them and gives them detention every night for two weeks. The episode ends with the girls in the teacher's back yard, being watched on the surveillance cameras. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang * Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow *Dennis Cockrum as Officer Wright *Paul Rogan as Mr. Jenkins Trivia *This will be the first episode of Season 2. *This is the first episode to air in 2015. *Viewers will be introduced to Betty LeBow, a Rumble Juice worker who is expected to become a recurring character throughout the series. *Ironically, this isn't the first time that Lindy Watson, Delia Delfano and Jasmine Kang have faced the law- the three best friends (along with the boys) have faced the cops in two previous episodes, In the Doghouse with the White House and Bicycle Thief. *With evidence from the previous comment, it can be confirmed that this is the third episode in the entire series to involve troubles with the law. *This episode did not include any flashbacks or start at the end. *Lindy's bedroom was first seen in this episode *Garrett's House made it's first appearance. *Rumble Juice is under new management. * Jasmine has the same computer as Teddy in Good Luck Charlie. Memorable Quote Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes